


A Matter of Opinions

by ahunmaster



Series: God AU [58]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, Arguing, F!Red Alert, Gen, Language, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Past Character Death, Politics, Talking, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Trion tells the Council of his offer to Bloodshed to have him join them as a member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Opinions

 

Alpha Trion knew something was up.

 

He usually came in early then the others, but there were a few people who had come earlier than usual.

 

Optimus Prime, Cyclonus, Eclipse, and even Megatron came in just after he had.

 

That was odd.  Well, except for Megatron, he knew the others to sometimes come in a bit early.

 

But not Megatron.  Oh no, the God of Death was never early.  He never came earlier than he had too.

 

Something was up.

 

And Red Alert finally joined them just before the meeting was to start as per usual.  She was always so busy... but she also looked a bit flustered as well.

 

Clearly something had passed between them that he had not been aware of.

 

But now that he thought about it, he realized there was something that had happened as a late that would cause such stir from the other Council members.

 

"Since we are all here, we can begin."

 

"Is it true that you asked Bloodshed to join the Council?"

 

Talk about subtle.  Alpha Trion had to hold back the urge to glare at his fellow council member as he rested his arms on the table.

 

"... Is there a reason for you to be shouting such an accusation across the table?"

 

"I did not come here to listen to you sprout garbage in twisting little circles just to confuse us like always.  I want the damn truth, you old bastard, and I don't want to hear any bullshit half-answers either."

 

Alpha Trion pursed his lips before he turned to look at the others.  "I suppose you all agree with Megatron on this seeing as how no one has spoken up to reprimand him for his foul language and attitude?"

 

The others shifted slightly in their seats.  Well, that was a definite yes if the eldest council member had ever seen one.

 

"... It's been going around... as rumors," Eclipse nervously spoke up.

 

"Some of the other gods and goddesses have been speaking about it."

 

"I had only heard whispers..."

 

"Alpha Trion," Optimus turned to his old mentor, "We've all heard... unconfirmed rumors that you had asked the God of Wrath to join the council."

 

"Unconfirmed or not," Cyclonus added, "Most of these rumors seemed to have circulated from Bloodshed's circle of friends and his father."

 

"Bombrush himself told me what happened with his son and lover," Megatron leaned back in his seat as he glared at the other with a harsh look, "Unless you have a better explanation for as to why you visited with Bloodshed alone.  Then in that case, let's hear it."

 

Alpha Trion knew he should have expected this.  But he hadn't expected Bloodshed or his human lover to speak of this to anyone.

 

Though now that he thought about it with more urgency, he did see Bloodshed complaining to his father about the Council interfering with him.  Probably to get his father to tell Megatron... the God of Wrath must not have believed his reassurances that he was doing this on his own and not by the Council's decision.

 

Probably thought this was another tactic to try and control him.

 

Now he needed to reassure the rest of the council members that he had the best intentions in mind.

 

"... I did call out Bloodshed to talk with him."

 

There was a brief pause as the others waiting for more.

 

"I asked him to come alone, but he had stubbornly brought his lover as well despite-"

 

"Oh for the love of Primus, did you ask him to join the Council or not?!"

 

Megatron was definitely not in a good mood.  The God of the Jungle must have said something to him.  Mostly likely an earful about why they would want his son on the Council.

 

"... Yes I did."

 

"And you thought this would be a good idea?"

 

"It was only an offer-"

 

"But there hasn't been a new member since myself and Rodimus Prime."

 

"Alpha Trion," Red Alert started.

 

"You went behind our fucking backs to invite the God of Wrath to sit on the council?!"

 

Of course Megatron would start shouting.

 

"Alpha Trion, I do not think such a suggestion was wise-"

 

"You do realize the Council must approve of such a notion," Cyclonus interrupted Optimus as Eclipse starting angrily talking (in a restrained voice) with the God of Death, "What would have happened is Bloodshed had agreed to your proposal?  How would you have told him that the rest of us would have to approve such a notion?"

 

Alpha Trion leaned back in his seat as he looked to the God of Night.  "Do you really think I would make such an offer if I could not provide?  I knew the God of Wrath would never say yes.  At least with the first offer."

 

"If you knew he would not agree, then why would you ask him to join us?"

 

"And what the in the pit do you mean the first offer?" Megatron had finally stopped arguing with Eclipse to get back to him.  "You seriously aren't thinking about asking him to join us again?"

 

The God of Time did not say anything as he stared down the god across the table from him.  His lips remained firm in place as he crossed his fingers and held down his defenses.

 

"Alpha Trion?"

 

"Sir-?"

 

"Of course," Megatron slumped back in his seat as he glared off at the wall, "As if he planned for this work out with just one proposal.  I'm sure the old fool has some plan to get that boy on the Council."

 

"Megatron!" Optimus spoke up, "Alpha Trion would never-!"

 

"He's already asked Bloodshed to join us.  And he plans to do so again..." Megatron turned his glare towards the God of Peace before looking to the eldest god again, "That's all he does.  He sneaks slithers around like a snake, right under our noses as he plots and concocts schemes to keep his power in check on this council."

 

"Ignore him, Optimus," Cyclonus slipped in before the other God could continue, "Megatron needs something to keep himself entertained with during these meetings.  If it isn't sleeping or playing with one of his swords, it's riling someone up to argue with like a toddler."

 

Not in any way a surprise, the God of Death glared at the God of Night for being called out.

 

"As much as I want to stop the shouting," Red Alert finally interjected while rubbing her temples, "Megatron, I can't believe I'm saying this, has a point."

 

"He does?!" Optimus finally lost composure as he gawked at Red Alert.

 

"Despite Alpha Trion's assurance that he was certain the offer would be rescinded and such, he did ask without consulting the rest of us first."

 

"Alpha Trion, what reason could possibly justify asking the God of Wrath to join the same Council that considered executing him?"

 

"She's got you there, you know."

 

"Shut up, Megatron."

 

Alpha Trion sighed again.  Primus, this was not how he had wanted this whole discussion to go.  "... I was thinking of the Council-"

 

"Sure~ Ow!" Megatron flinched back when Eclipse tried to backhand him only to hit his hand, "What?"

 

"Let him speak!"

 

"As I was saying," Alpha Trion resumed, "I had taken note of many of our recent votes.  And how several of them have been unresolved due to... both sides being unable to compromise."

 

"Then..." Optimus now looked befuddled, "You only asked him just so the votes would stop ending in ties?"

 

"...But Alpha Trion, surely having an odd number of members wasn't the only resolution to those predicaments?" Cyclonus asked.

 

"As if the old fool would ever ask the God of Wrath to join us just to resolve some stupid votes." Megatron leaned forward to glare at the older god again, "He could have asked some simple brown-nosing god for the position and have convinced us otherwise.  He went for Bloodshed on his own agenda."

 

"Megatron-"

 

"Enough of the pandering," Megatron leaned back in his seat and for the first time today, looked smug, "You know full well that the entire Council must vote yes on electing a new member.  And there's no way you're getting me to say yes, even if Unicron himself was threatening me with my soul."

 

"Megatron, this isn't-"

 

"Shut it, Optimus.  You know full well that Alpha Trion and I do not agree.  At all.  We hardly see eye to eye and he knows it.  So I want to know what he thinks he can do trying to undermine myself and this entire Council by bringing the God of Wrath to sit with us on the Council."

 

"If he had asked the God of the Jungle, your hand would have gone up first thing." Cyclonus muttered.

 

"Because Bombrush wouldn't destroy everything and everyone if it meant the life of his human lover."

 

That made the room grow cold.  Oh yes, that incident.

 

"If Soundwave were to be taken by someone and worst case scenario killed, Bombrush would of course mourn for his bride for the ages to come.  But if the same were to happen to that little human woman of Bloodshed's... nothing would stop him from killing everyone he thought responsible for her death.  And he wouldn't know when to stop."

 

Optimus leveled a glare at his foil, "As if you wouldn't go down that path should the same happen to Eclipse."

 

"Of course I would," Megatron ignored Eclipse's shocked look, "But at least I would know when to stop.  Bloodshed is rage and anger and wrath incarnated.  Without his little lover, he would know no peace or absolution.  Not until everyone in this and every world was dead and burning under his feet.  And probably himself as well."

 

"...Alpha Trion," Red Alert brought the room's attention back to the elder again, "Why did you ask Bloodshed to join the Council?"

 

Alpha Trion knew he had his back to the wall.  It wasn't as if it were that simple.  But he knew that some of his reasons for having Bloodshed be on the Council with them would not... be taken well by the others.

 

Especially the one about Bloodshed's loathing of humanity being a balance to the now human-favored members.

 

But he knew that the others, especially Megatron, suspected dubious reasons behind his choice to ask Bloodshed.  They didn't know what, only that there was something to explain his unexplainable actions.

 

There was no other option.  He would have to lie... with the truth.

 

"...The Council needs Bloodshed."

 

No one responded.  A good sign so far.

 

"Bloodshed, despite his youth, is a god unrivaled in power.  After the Great War, we have limited our power to avoid another event like that.  But in doing so, we have risked others, including ourselves, by enacting such a decree."

 

Alpha Trion looked around at the others, "Pixela's strength was what helped us defeat Nemesis, but when we restricted ourselves, she was the one affected the most. It... I'm sure everyone here-"

 

"No one here has forgotten, Alpha Trion." Megatron looked both angry and torn.  His best friend's wife, killed in a horrifying manner in front of her own son.  All because she had agreed to bind her powers to prevent another Great War from breaking out.

 

"I understand the concern. Bloodshed threatened to exterminate humanity.  And then there was the Landmine incident. And those incidents were resolved by Primus' luck, though we had the means to stop him, yes, but not without causalities. But what happens when the next god that comes around with such power decides to kill everyone?  Should we wait for another Primus-forsaken miracle to come along and pacify them?"

 

Everyone looked away or down.  He got them, even Megatron.  They were all powerful in their own way, but even they couldn't have stopped Bloodshed alone if he had gone through with his original plan.

 

"... Bloodshed is our way of fixing this.  Even with our easing of past restrictions, we have no power to stop any new situation like this from having a horrible outcome.  Bloodshed, on the other hand, has the means to stop it should it occur.  Thus, I came to the conclusion that having Bloodshed on the Council would best resolve this lack of means to protect the realms.  He has the power to stop such calamities and we, with our previously planned fail safes and back-up plans available, have the means to stop him should he attempt to do what Nemesis did so long ago."

 

No one spoke up for a long time.  Alpha Trion breathed in before settling back in his seat.  He was glad he had that... what was the term?  Right, an ace up his sleeve.  Not a single one of them could argue against that logic.  Even Megatron could not deny that it was entirely him, this whole idea.  Sneaking around, keeping stray powers under the Council, his, control.  All for the peace of the realms.

 

"...You only wish to use him... just as backup in case something happens." Red Alert spoke softly.

 

"It's the main reason I want him on the Council."

 

"But that makes no sense..." Eclipse looked skeptical herself, "I mean, Bloodshed's powerful enough as it is.  Surely if some world-ending incident were to happen that was caused by another god, he would surely step in to save his lover from it as well."

 

"...We can't guarantee that." Cyclonus spoke up.  "We may be the governing body of the Gods, but it's not like we can just order people to fight.  We earn our respect and ability to lead the gods and goddesses by being able to resolve problems that affect us all.  We don't order our fellow gods around to fix these messes."

 

"But surely if we were to ask the God of Wrath for assistance-"

 

Cyclonus interrupted Optimus, "We can ask, but he doesn't have to assist us.  Not until the situation becomes enough that his lover is endangered.  And while I don't doubt that he could step in earlier at his lover's insistence, we cannot rely on that."

 

"But if he's a part of this fucking Council," Megatron growled, "He'll have no choice but to intervene at the earliest signs of world destruction."

 

Alpha Trion couldn't resist giving the other a little smile as the God of Death's glare only grew bigger.

 

"You fucking, clever bastard."

 

"Accepting Bloodshed into the Council does not seem like a wise move to make." Cyclonus stated, "This may cause dissent from the other gods that we would accept a god who has threatened many of them into our ranks."

 

"I-!' Red Alert hesitated before finally steeling her nerves, "I do not want him on the Council."

 

"Red Alert, we don't need to vote now-"

 

"Optimus, we are not holding a vote on this!" She turned to the God of Peace.  "Bloodshed is too dangerous.  Even if he was interested in the position, he has no interest in protecting the realms or any of us.  To the God of Wrath..."

 

"Red...?" Eclipse asked worriedly.

 

"All life except for his lover's is meaningless.  He doesn't care for us or any of his fellow gods..."

 

Alpha Trion withheld the urge to frown.  He knew Megatron would be difficult to procure a yes vote, but Red Alert?  He knew she had some concerns about the God of Wrath, but nothing like this.

 

She would be the hardest to get the yes from.  Her and Megatron.  He would have to figure out a plan for her.  He had thought out plans for the others already.

 

"If it will make everyone feel better," Alpha Trion raised a hand, "We can hold a proper vote on this later-"

 

"B-But-!"

 

"-And I promise, Red Alert, that I will not ask Bloodshed again about joining us until it's been properly decided upon.  I can assure you that he made it clear that he didn't want to join the Council."

 

"Then problem solved," Megatron spoke, "He doesn't want to join, so we can just forget about it then."

 

"...I believe it may be best if we all take some time to think about it.  Since Alpha Trion has already asked, we have to put in a vote on the off chance Bloodshed reconsiders the offer that was made.  I think a month is a good amount of time to think about this."

 

The others didn't argue.  Despite their feelings for Alpha Trion and/or Bloodshed, they knew the vote would have to be done.  All of them eventually nodded to show they understood.

 

As the Council session was dismissed early due to many of their members still reeling from what had transpired, Alpha Trion returned home with a smile on his face.

 

He had won the first battle.  Now he would simply have to work on convincing the others to let the young God of Wrath join the Council.

 

Nothing to worry about.  By the month's end, he would have all five of their votes.

 

He was a very persuasive man, after all.

 

END


End file.
